emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1406 (23rd November 1989)
David is furious to witness Pete and Rachel kissing and attacks Pete. Elsewhere, Matt is upset by a letter from Dolly's solicitor. Plus, the villagers learn Frank Tate is the new owner of Home Farm. Plot Matt is angry when he receives a letter from Dolly's solicitor and discovers she's put the blame for the marriage falling apart on him. Pete rings Rachel at Emmerdale and arranges to meet her. Matt confronts Dolly over the letter and refuses to divorce her based on distorted truth. Jack and Sarah have breakfast together at her flat. Frank pays Matt for looking after the sheep and arranges for someone to pick them up. He passes comment on his belief that farms like Emmerdale won't survive much longer in the current climate. Alan approaches David to work at the fish farm. David agrees to think about it. Rachel meets with Pete. He explains why he finished with her and makes her promise that she won't tell anyone about their affair saying that Lynn needs him. She tells him that he makes her sick, feeling like she's his bit on the side. He asks if they can meet again later that night as friends, but she refuses and runs off. As the villagers continue to speculate about the new owner of Home Farm in The Woolpack, Matt informs them all that it's Frank Tate. Rachel rings Pete and agrees to meet him later. Jack ponders applying for a job in a fish and chip shop when he sees an advert in Hotten. Chris and Frank argue over Matt and the sheep. Chris is still angry with Matt's interference. Alan arrives and introduces himself to Frank. Pete and Rachel meet again and both agree that it's over between them. They share one last kiss as David exits The Woolpack and catches them kissing in the car. He opens the door and grabs Pete, dragging him out of the car and begins punching him as Rachel screams at him to stop. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Matt Skilbeck - Frederick Pyne *Amos - Ronald Magill *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *Pete Whiteley - Jim Millea *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage, farmhouse kitchen, sheep pen, field, front hallway and stairs *Whiteley's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Mill Cottage - Living room *Sarah Connolly's flat *The Woolpack - Public bar and car park *Unknown roads *Unknown chip shop *Home Farm - Hallway and sitting room Notes *Valentino Musetti is credited as a Stunt Arranger for this episode. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 10,220,000 (40th place). *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 17th October 2013. Category:1989 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD